Lunar Tears
by Sighyuh
Summary: L let’s B take his 'fun' out on his body after seeing what years of loneliness and pain did to Beyond. BBxL


**I do not own Death Note/Death Note: Another Note's characters. **

This is a Rp Seires between my L-kun and I

_Enjoy~_

The sound of the rain hitting the tin roof wouldn't leave him to sleep. After running away and staying away from the Whammy house for 3 years he came back for..emotional reasons. Something here kept him somewhat stable. Without this place the blood of innocent people and animals stained his hands and clothes. He couldn't stand a day with out the yelp of a dog or a scream of a sixteen year old girl. Now 18, Beyond Birthday found everyday more difficult than the other. The need to feel the tip of a blade to his skin, the feel and taste of the thick bitter blood, the need to take his own life..the feeling was there everyday. Trying to become someone else never worked for him. If it did anything it made him more insane. L, was the boy, well man I guess you can say now, was what Beyond wanted to be. Level headed, quiet, smart, and over all control of his emotions. He failed desperately at copying him. He had the look down..but the attitude..never could he be like him...Pulling off the wool blanket one of the kids gave to him he turned to the side and looked out the window. "Full moon.." he whispered to himself.

L stood out in the rain, letting each drop wash away his guilt, turmoil and the blood that invisibly tainted his pale skin and the gentle sound drown out the daily sounds that haunted him. If he didn't let himself let go once in a while like this, he wouldn't be able to continue. Continue what, though? His hobby of sending his workers and criminals to their deaths. Death was equal, if it was true, L was considered a long time murderer. The rain was very light tonight, due to that, the moon wasn't covered by the clouds and was still visible. Lightening up, the detective decided on going back in doors, ruslting his hair a bit to let loose rain drops. Bringing his hand down, he saw the skin was clean even if it never felt like it. The blood was cleverly disguised to hide the ugly underlying truth it held. Just like his identity. Walking up the steps, his feet were almost numb from the cold, but it never bothered L. Padding down the hallway, he left a lone of wet foot prints and the echo of each step. Everyone was asleep in their beds, and could even hear the snores of some kids. Remembering each kids purpose there, he wondered momentarily why Watari wished this for them. Why would any one want to be in the same position as him? Watari and his foolish goals. Coming to a certain door, he stopped as he heard mumbled words. 'Full moon, was it?' L took a better look at the door and saw it was B's room he was in front of. That's right. Beyond came back, even after all he did, and begged for his old room back. L told Roger to let him back, facing his shock and reluctance, but soon complied. He was a murderer, but he was one of his successors and his responsibility. Beyond wasn't always like this and L blamed himself for him being in this state of mind. Resting on the side of the wall, he listened in on Beyond, to see what he thinks about when alone.

"How are you moon? You look lovely tonight." One of Beyond's little off-sets about him was the talking. All his life he's been alone. So he was use to talking to object or himself. Letting out some of his thoughts and feeling often helped with the pain he tried so hard to numb. "Oh moon, you look as lonely as I do, but how do you stay so bright. So full of light." A light breeze pushed some rain through the opening of the window, that he opened before he climbed into bed. Small droplets lightly splashed onto his his pale fake face. "Or..is this beautiful apperance just a mask and the rain is your tears. Is that it? Are you like me?"

Beautiful appearance? Sounded a lot like he was just thinking, but it being just like Beyond also? L's eyes narrowed, not liking the way this one-sided conversation was turning out. Beyond was too lonely, even at this orphanage. Everyone knew his background here, so everyone kept their distance, exception of a few young and blissful children. After hearing his copy's conversation long enough, he got off the wall and went in the direction of the kitchen. There he pulled out a strawberry cheesecake and left the door open for dim light. Solemnly, he chew slowly, pondering what Beyond was now rambling on about. For someone who ate sweets every second of the day and yearned for the next sugar filled bite, this cake was bland in the moment. Standing up from his perch, he went to the fridge and pulled out a new strawberry jam jar and closed it, concealed in the dark. Walking back to the murderer's door, he put his ear to it and heard nothing. Beyond either calmed down enough or was already asleep. A copy of him asleep already? Yeah right. Gently tapping on the door with the back side of his knuckles, he monotonly whispered, "Beyond, may I come in?"

He was still facing the half opened window when he heard someone asking for his permission to enter. He automatally knew it was L. He knew he wasn't going to deny his entrance, he couldn't in the state he was in. He was to emotionally emtpy and drained of life to fight or argue with him. "Yes." The small droplets from the rain slowly slide down his check. "What may I do for you L?"

Opening the door, it creaked loudly and creaked when it was closed. He's have to remember to oil the hinges some time. "Nothing, I only came to give you some company." Making his way over to the bed, still clearly soaked through his white long sleeve and baggy pants. The detective held out the jar of jam he brought with him in front of Beyond. "And I thought you'd might want something to eat."

The loud creaked made his eyes shut from the harsh sound. He really shouldn't have anyone in his room right now. The Beyond that the others knew was gone for the moment being. He was scared. He had no reason to be. It was only L, maybe it was he was scared that he was going to judge him for what he has done. But all for all he did need the present of another living being. Not turning to take the jam he yearned for he silently said, "Thank you. Please place it on the table."

L drew his hand back slightly, hard enough trying to be considerate for him. He did as he was told and placed it on the stand next to the bed. He stood next to the bed, it being bad manners to sit on the bed without permission. He knew the young man before him could care less, but he did so either way. "What's troubling you, Beyond?" When Beyond doesn't take a jar that was offered to him, you knew something was wrong. This man was always addicted to the stuff and could never get enough of it!

Did he really ask if something was wrong? Wow..B never saw this coming. He thought that L didn't care what others were thinking unless it was useful to his investigations. He knew never to place his problems on to others. He knew they could never help him so why bother with it. "Nothing is wrong L. I'm just..out of it at the time being." Yes, that was a good enough answer he thought. He turned his head and saw he was still standing. "L, you may seat if you wish." Beyond wish he would have said something rude or blunt. Something that at least sounded like him. Instead he sounded slightly like..L. 'Hm when I really don't want to act like him I end up doing it anyways. Can he never leave my thoughts?'

L only mumbled an 'oh' before looking down at the floor; or what you could see of it. It was covered with clothes and other things he really couldn't see unless he uncovered them and he didn't think he would want to find out. Having permission to sit with him, he took a seat with his legs pressed to his chest, getting cold from the breeze form through the window going right through the wet clothing. Shivering lightly, he keep his eyes away from B, not used to being this sympathetic to anyone. "'Out if it' you say? ..Is there any way I could help you?" L's only goal right now was to have B finally feel welcomed in the orphanage, even if it's by one sole person.

He knew that L must have been outside. He could feel his side beginning to get wet. Was there anything L could do for him? No, he already knew no one could help him. Not even the Great L. "No L but thank you. I doubt that there is anything that you could do to help me right now." He felt his body curl into himself. 'No one..'

L looked beside him, feeling B finally move only into himself. The detective, for once, left at loss for what to do next. What a disgrace to himself. "Thank you? You're never one for manners, Beyond. Why are you like this? There has to be something bothering you." Another wind blew in and another shiver was emitted. At least in this crouch he could keep some of him warm.

"Its like I said. I'm out of it." He felt him shiver due to the open window. The cold hasn't bothered him since he opened it. He rather liked the breeze against his skin. His muscles began to twitch. He quietly moaned in pain. 'Is this depression? The pain is everywhere' Bringing his knees to his chest he balled up. He felt awkward being so close to him. He wanted to help. He could tell he really wanted to or he just wanted to see B like this. "L..do you wish you were never born? Never here?"

L only sighed in frustration, not used to feeling so useless. Grabbing the jar himself, he opened it and ran his finger over the top and plopped it in his mouth. turning his head over, he thought to himself he should have seen the question coming from a man who talks to the moon. "Never born, hn?" Looking down at the posture B was on, it was the same as his, this time knowing this wasn't to be just like him. He pondered the question and remembered the thoughts he had while outside. "All the time." He sighed, turning around to face the wind, no longer in his fetal position. "I just don't see my importance here. I only make things worse." The moon was still glowing brightly in the sky and L smirk slightly. "You said the rain was the moon's tears, huh? Interesting theory. You're quite the poet."

Beyond smirked and said, "You were ease dropping on me." The smile felt OK so he left it on his face until it naturally wore off. He never knew that L felt that way. "I feel the same way..I have no reason to be here. All I do is bad. Harm to others thats what I do." He smelt the sweet smell of jam and couldn't help but to relax alittle. Reaching out he asked for his jam. "You know exactly what to get me."

"I was. I apoligize, but as soon as I heard you talk to the moon, I couldn't resist." L sat on the matress and folded his legs criss-cross style for once, finally getting comfortable as Beyond's voice lightened on the gloomy scale. He shivered once more, but didn't bother to ask for a blanket. L half smiled and dug two fingers in it, scooping out a fair amount. "I know to get you jam since it's the only thing you'd prefer." L was glad to see B wanting his jam and extended a hand out with some jam, keeping the rest as a joke.

'Does he really want me to lick it off his fingers? Ugh..' Beyond sat up and grabbed L's wrist. 'Cold' he thought. Slowly he pulled his fingers into his mouth. Using his tongue to get every trace of the sticky delight. After licking it all up he slightly blushed and looked up to the moon. 'Don't think about what you just did B. It was all for the jam.' "You know L you could just hand over the entire jar so I can eat it with my own fingers."

L's eyes widened as Beyond actually stuck his fingers in his mouth, feeling the warmth and his saliva. He was drooling for the jam. At least, he hope it was for the jam. "I-I didn't mean it literal, Beyond." L took back his hand and placed the jar in front of B, turning away until the blush lowered a notch as he wiped his fingers on his clothes.

"Well then you shouldn't have placed it in my face. That's like putting a rat in a snakes grasp." Beyond began to ease into his bed. He was feeling somewhat better than he was alone. Maybe all he needed was someone to talk to. Maybe being alone was bad for you. Grabbing the jar he quickly dipped in his fingers and began to suck it off his fingers. "So why are you up so late?"

"It was a joke!" L huffed like a child and almost pouted since he was misunderstood. Looking at how Beyond attacked the jam though, it looked like he was right. The copy wasn't letting on how hungry he was. Why? 'Because I heard it was going to rain tonight. Yes, that sure sounds logical.' "Since when do I not? I rarely sleep if you don't remember. And as for you? What's your excuse?"

"Yeah yeah I joke," he smiled and went back to eating his jam. "I can never sleep when there's a full moon out. Its too pretty to leave without it being watched by someone in this world. So I usually lay at night until it disappears."

"Hn, interesting. I can't let a night go without stepping out in the rain for a while either. It's calming, though the being soaked afterwards is no picnic." L dipped his own fingers in the jam also and started licking it off slowly, not in a hurry to slurp it down as B was.

He playfully glared at L for dipping his own fingers into his jam. 'So we have things in common and I didn't even have to try.' During there talk the rain must have picked up its paced because it was getting harder to hear the little kids snores next door. He placed the jar of jam on the bed and got on his knees, closing the window shut. Then went back to eating his jam. "Don't you think your going to get a cold with your clothes soaking wet like that?"

L saw him glaring and glared right back. Seeing him close the window L gave a hmph, but then realized the bed had gotten wet from both the rain and him. "Sorry about your bed.. I would change, but I don't usually carry around a spare outfit, you know." Now that the window was closed, his shivering died down a lot and decided to strech out on the bed on hi back. He finished up the jam on his fingers and laid it beside his head. From there, he could see the moon perfectly and admire it's beauty but mourned for it's loneliness in the sky. "You really must be out of it, hn? You're acting strangely kind."

"You did ruin my perfectly dry bed but its worth the company. If you like you can use my clothes. The clean clothes are on the ones not one the floor." He room was a lot more warmer without his window opened. The heat felt nice. He dug himself into his sheets and pulled his blanket to his chin. "Don't you like me this way though. Am acting good. Like everyone else acts. Good."

L nodded and up and off the bed, immediately ridding himself of the soaked shirt that was plastered on his skin. Throwing it aside, he went through the others drawer only to find black long sleeves. Of course. "Not one person acts good, Beyond. Besides, I'd be more comfortable if I was with the Beyond I was familiar with." Finding some pants, he took both over to the bed as to not get confused by the others on the ground. pulling on the shirt, he finally felt warm in the snug material.

He watched as L pulled his wet shirt over his head. L wasn't built but he had a lean apperance. His pale skin weirdly shined in the moon light. Beyond looked away. Somehow looking at L changed felt like a sin. "Yeah but don't you think that I've been bad for too long. Plus if your bad no one wants you. No one wants to be around you. Your alone that way."

L slid off his pants and piled it with his shirt in a corner, wincing while listening to B's words. No one wants the bad around? The raven considered himself one of the worst people on the face of the earth for what he does everyday as a mear hobby. He knows he has killed many more then Beyond and wondered then how many people despised his existence or why he even cared so much all of a sudden. He never worried for years whether he was hurting someone and for whatever reason he finally heard their screams of despair. The years must have finally gotten to him. Looking to B, he found the younger man was looking away as he dressed. "You're not bad, B. Just corrupted.. by me." Taking the pants, she slowly put his legs in, thinking over what he said and agreed again mentally. "And if you refuse to acknowledge that, it seems the bad only has the bad as company." L looked to B as if confessing all the wrongs he's done in a lifetime just to be entertained. Buttoning the pants, he sat back down, now mirroring his copy.

B stared out of the window thinking about what L was saying. He heard the sound of L putting on a pair of jeans. Beyond thought about this but he already knew that L was wrong. "But you're not bad! They don't care what happens when the infected die. That's what I am, infected. People like you are here to destroy this virus. You may think you're bad but to THEM you're the exterminator." Beyond's thoughts were clear for the first time. He's never told anyone his true thoughts, except for the moon which he was now looking away from and looking at the detective. L looked like he was trying to copy B with his clothes on. "So I guess the way I see it is the sick that enjoys the doctor's company.

L turned to Beyond and glared at him for twisting his words to his point of view once again. "I might put to sleep the ill, but I also send coutless innocent to their death. Besides, in the end, who cares if the doctor dies of the illness himself if only another will take that one's place?" In a way, L had sent Beyond to his own death, too. All was left was this twisted mind and now he was the one who had to clean this up. Sighing, he let his eyes wander to the covers. "You know the only reason I let you come back was because I saw hope for you, a cure for your illness. And the doctor is never wrong." The detective reached over and scooped up another two fingers' worth of jam. "Do you really think of yourself as nothing? Is that why you try to be something remotely like me?" L saw what he was doing, trying to reinvent himself to where he was worth something when he himself amounted to nothing more than a tool.

L's words made him madder and madder only because he knew that they were true. He wanted to be somebody! He wanted to be L! To be the good guy. Then he exploded. "And what would that cure be, huh!? To lock me up in a cage and let me die there?!" His scared and nervous feelings left him and rage replaced it. "What the fuck can you do?!" He threw the jar of jam across the room, jam sliding down the walls. It almost looked like blood to B. He stretched his neck so his face was toward L's. "What can you do?" His words harsh and drawn out.

Astonished by his bipolar change in attitude, L drew back and kept his distance as he fell into shock. "L-lock? In a cage?" True, this room was his cage since he wasn't even allowed outside most of the time and none would dare boldly visit him as L did. But it was for a reason which was certainly not to kill him. The detective wanted this case all to himself, B was, after all, his problem. The shattering glass startled the raven, making him wince, now all the more scared with the real B's resurrection. Then again, he had asked for the real him, didn't he? "...I can only do what can be done with the human mind; puzzles. But you in yourself are a puzzle. I know what to do once I acquire or even incur more pieces of information!" L challenged the murderer, in a way, leaning closer to B's face to show he wasn't afraid of him like this. A crooked smile appeared on his features. "Welcome back, Beyond." And licked the jam away with satisfactory from his fingers.

B was pissed at the small smirk that L flashed him. 'The bastard!' B thought of it as a challenge. "I'm fucking sick and tired of puzzles! I want to know who I am!" Beyond pushed L's chest and fell down on the bed. B was back. Beyond Birthday was back. Without any effort, he straddled L's hips and pressed down on his chest, trying to push his heart out. Well, if it was possible. The moonlight, now working on his side, kept his face in the shadows. The only thing you could see was a pair of blood red eyes and his toothy smile. "Are you the one who's suppose to help me?" He reached for L's jaw, forcing him to face him. "Did God tell you to help his fallen one?" His face got closer to L's, he could smell his jam on the others breath. He slowly licked his lips and whispered, "Tell me."

L was harshly pushed on the bed before he had time to react to anything. Getting up on his elbows, he was only pressed harder down into the matress, having all his air squeezed out of him. His hands automatically came up and clawed at his hand until he loosened the force of his hand, leaving faint marks of his nails. Maybe dressing as Beyond was a mistake, making B feel like he was having an internal fight with his concscience, which had left him alone when he was a child. L tried looking away, but was forced to look at the face of a masked murderer. His eyes were the only thing his eyes concentrated on and made him shiver, feeling as cold as ice right then. Swallowing, he mounted the courage to respond to such a figure. "I do as I please, Beyond! No one tells me what do to, I do everything on my own accord! I choose to help you to try to help you cope with that I had put both you and A through. I might have been too late with him, but I'm not going to let you slip, too!"

B's heart felt as if someone was gripping and pulling it right out of his chest. He knew that he didn't care. He couldn't care! He was L! No feelings. That was why Beyond spent all this time to be like him. He WAS numb. But after today..he didn't know what he was. The taste of jam he licked off of him tasted better than usual. 'Maybe if I just try to let him in..he could help' He bent down even more and licked the sides of L's lips.

Beyond looked the same as he felt and L almost let a look of worry slip by, but refrained. L had let the first lick pass as he was in too much horror to realize it anyways, but uttered a sound as his lips were licked at again, closing his mouth in fear where B was going with this. His face remained on the others his chin still held in place and. "B-Beyond? What are you doing?" But then again, he had to let beyond express himself, let his feelings out for once. It was his problem after all, B never let his feelings out and needed to take this out on something, on L, serving the purpose as the scapegoat. He couldn't leave Beyond now, he did, after all, say he enjoyed his company. And with that, he gripped the covers and prepared himself for a beating, acting as the rat in an experiment or anything else B had on his mind.

The taste was getting sweeter. Maybe it was L..or it could have been the jam the look-a-like stole for him. But somehow this was working. His heart beat speed up and his breathing a lot more faster but he felt better. More relaxed. He licked his way up to L's upper lip. Making sure that there was not a spot of jam left. Was it going to get better if I licked him inside his mouth? B has never done this to anyone before so the experience was new for him. But he was B. He wanted to know more. "Open."

L kept his mouth shut tightly as Beyond continued to experiment with the taste. His eyes soon closed after and his heart sped up at a greater rate than B's. Whether it was from fright or something else, it did. In the second the murderer uttered that one word, his heart skipped a beat. Open? His mouth? The detective opened his eyes and blinked at the man over him. He didn't look as mad anymore, so this must be calming him down since he now had the feeling that he was in charge of things, something he has never gotten much of. Maybe he would stay this way if he followed his orders and remain this.. pleasant to be with. It took him a few seconds, but he opened his mouth just as the younger one commanded.

He slowly slide his tongue into the craven of L's mouth. Yes, it was way sweeter. He slide his tongue over this teeth first picking up any trace of the sweets he already ate. 'Cheesecake' He held L's hips in his hands making sure that he didn't move. He didn't want him to move. He liked this.

He couldn't help but to squirm and shakily make noises. This feeling was awkward and new to him, he'd never had another's tongue in his mouth and made him feel like trying to escape, but his hips were held in place. The only he could do is hold on to the covers harder while trying to keep the sounds to a minimum, his fists turning white from the pressure.

It felt..good. And even better in demand. He pressed his lips to L's and mashed. He remembered watching a couple at a one night doing this. He started off slow then the pleasure got to him. He presses his lips so hard he felt like they were going to bruise.

L was trapped under the lips of the other's and helplessly mewled into the mouth, shivering more as the muscle teased him. L decided to help Beyond progress in this and started moving his tongue against B's, finding it a bit more bearable as he tried getting back some dominance in the battle of their tongues.

This feeling was even better when L started to participate in the act. His tongue felt like velvet. 'Could this really help me? Or am I going to go back to what I was.' He didn't know the answers but he wasn't going to stop this experience to find out. A small urge made his hips move forward.

L moved against B's tongue more and forced his own way into the copy's mouth, getting carried away. His breath hitched and a moan came out of him unexpectedly which made him stop to arch his own hips against B's, finding a strange feeling starting to bloom from the action. Was this still unwanted?

He keep his moan suppressed for the time being and moved with L into the moves were giving him. A fire was building in his lower area. He knew how weird it sound but that's how it felt. He loved the feeling.

The detective was soon picking up the speed, loving the strange and foriegn feeling it gave him in return. Opening his eyes while panting, he still saw the shadow of B's face, but his eyes less harsh, half lidded. It was strange seeing him like that. He wondered how this would help him get the information he needed, but there was no hurt in following through, something might come up while doing this.

Sex. This is what happened before sex was done. Beyond wasn't that stupid. He himself has done his own study on it. But putting it in action was way different than reading and watching from behind a bush in the park. He could tell L was into it. His movements, sounds, and face experiments told it all. He kissed him more harshly. Testing the waters with L.

L continued to look at B's face, seeming to study everything about him just as he always does. Finally having enough courage to lessen the grips on the covers. His hands took some force to unclench and finally, his shaky hands went up to B's cheek. He pulled him closer into the harsh kiss he was given and slid his hand from there into his gel-free hair. the other simply was wrapped around B, pulling him gently closer.

B's eyes widened. He liked the roughness?! B never took L to be one of those who liked the pain but again he did take him as numb. He grounded his hips into the other raven's hips. Trying to relive some of the tension but it only made it worse.

L's mouth opened as if to give another pleasured gasp, but refrained from giving the sound access fore it might be overheared by younger ears. His hand gripped the black shirt to keep a hold of himself, he still needed to maintain control of his body.

His body burned with fire that he never knew it could make. He took the opportunity that L gave him and plunged his tongue deeper inside. The feeling of L's tongue against his practially made him moan. This trying to dig deeper into his. Fueling this need for more.

L slid his tongue against the others and gasped into B's mouth as his tongue digged deeper for more. He unconsciously arched more into the burning body ramming into his hips. L, still having the grip on the black shirt of the copy, he drew his hands up, lifting it off his back. Once he realized this, the raven slid a hand over his back and noticed rough scars resembling large scratches. The detective pulled away and looked at Beyond, panting hard as he wanted to go back to kissing. "What did you do to yourself?"

He stopped the actions of his tongue and hips to pull away from L's grip. He pulled down his shirt that covered his past scars. L was never suppose to see them. No one was. His whole entire body was filled with scars. His legs, back, arms, anywhere possible. "It was in the past..I see no point in telling you now."

L panted as he stared from under him. "Why did you do it?" Reaching up, he held his head in his two hands, having him stare right into his eyes. "I want to know." Was he in so much pain and confusion to inflict all this on him as well as his test subjects?

He closed his eyes when L gripped his head, making him face him. "So do you really care if I cut myself? That I hurt myself? It was all for fun to be honest but some of it was to get rid of the pain inside.." Beyonds red eyes gazed up towards L's and placed his hand on his. "It gets so unbearable sometimes. It feels like theres nothing else I could do."

L stared into the crimson harsh eyes, no matter how threatening they seemed, he meant him no harm right then.. right? His panting was starting to subside some and he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his. "Please don't do that anymore. If you're in anymore pain come to me. Take the pain out on me, even if it's just for fun. I don't like hearing you do these kind of things to yourself." 'It makes me regret my past all the more, all the things I forced on you and expected you to meet without problem. They might have been my successors, but they were never quite like me.'

No one ever asked him to actually take out his fury and anger out on them? He could feel the dampness from L's forehead on his and leaned into him. "Do..do you really want me to do that? Because if you do..I feel like having fun now." It wasn't a lie. He really did want to have some fun, and he was going to make sure they both had it. He bent over to grab a box under his bed. Hanging from the bed he reeled up with a sliver knife in his hand. A smirk appeared on his face. "You did like it rough yes?"

Looking at him, he hesitated before nodding at the offer he voiced himself. "A-anything you want." Letting Beyond leaning on the edge of the bed to get something, he wiped his forehead of the sweat. When he came back up with a knife, his heart skipped a beat. Well, this was suppose to be B's version of 'fun', wasn't it? It was true he did like the rough kiss, but lengths as far as that? He wasn't so sure of, but he guess B would help him fine out soon. L gave a nod and then gulped.

Beyond saw that L was nervous when he saw what he held in his hand. Crawling over to him he said, "Really? Anything?" He again straddled his hips and pushed him down. He growled smiling and lefted L's shirt reavling his pale skin. The moonlight not working on his side now shadowed everything but L's chest. B didn't like it. It made him feel as if he was god and he was yet just helping his lowers. He slowly trailded his knife down L's chest, not just yet breaking skin but leaving red marks. Screw being soft. Screw his feelings. He was going to have fun.

L let himself be pushed on the mattress, B not looking like he wanted an answer to that question, but would say something either way. "You haven't been allowed to do anything you want, you should get the opportunity now, yes?" The raven shivered when he was exposed to B's eyes, feeling awkward in the moment. L's breath hitched as the cool tip of the blade grazed his skin and squirmed away from it. The expression on B's face looked at one moment a chance at mercy but then faded into a grin. He wasn't going to change his mind. B was not set on his goal to let himself loose.

He moved the sharp blade up to his nipple and cirlced it. It was true that they haven't let him have his way ever since he came back. He was surprised that L didn't say anything when he brought out a weapon. He bent down and took his nipple into his mouth biting down hard, licking up some blood after he was satisfied with the amount of blood that was coming from him.

L was preparing for the next thing that would come, all the possibilities he could do with a knife in his hand. His copy leaned down and bit him and L let out a yelp in the pain, but restrained himself from throwing B off by keeping his hands on the covers again. After Beyond bit on it for quite some time, he felt the wet muscle lick off a fluid that he knew was blood. The detective turned slave mewled as his tongue roughly against the wound.

He was impressed that L didn't jump away from him but only clung to the sheets like a puppy. The scream though was music to his ears. Ever since he's been here all the screams he's heard have been from innocent little children happily running around. He hated it. He knew someone must have heard the detectives scream because the snoring from the next room stopped. He backed up and saw that if he bit anymore harder that he could have bitten L's nipple off! 'HAHA!!!' His devilish smile was on his face again. He gripped the blade harder and pushed it where his heart should be, carving into his skin. "B."

L watched as B held a laughing smile on his lips and looked away, ashamed at what he was doing, how he had reduced himself to this. When Beyond was done with him, he would probably be leaving half dead, if he was even lucky to be that. He picked off the knife he left beside L and took it to his chest. He immediately held his breath fore he knew what was to come now. The knife dug deep to where it would leave a permanent mark that read as a crudely made B. It was as if the murderer was claiming him as his property and he didn't like the feeling at all. He was his own free man and for the longest time he didn't do anything that people told him to. He did things his way and his way only. Now he had to obey Beyond, his new master. He looked up at the moon who was the silence audience to his embarrassment. How cruel it didn't help him as much as it did to B. How cruel to leave him there as he was done to as B pleased. He then heard the chuckling of B as he kept staring at the fresh wound to his chest. L couldn't imagine what was going through his mind then.

He dragged the blood covered tip across his tongue, 'Yum.' He felt like he was god now. He felt on top and he liked it. Like it a lot. Now instead of wanted sex he wanted L's screams. He thought about pulling him through the shards of glass and jam but that was so close to the walls that the kids might go run to Roger for help and he didn't want the fun to end here. He thought about all oral pain but that didn't sound very 'fun'. While he was thinking about more ways to have his fun he was cutting L's stomach in every direction. Not fast though he wanted him to feel the pain.

As he thought of the things a mentally ill murderer could possibly think, he winced away as B licked the blood off the knife with complete satisfaction. The knife was put to his skin once again and was being carefully cut everywhere and couldn't help but to groan in pain. Without thinking, his hand went up his Beyond's holding the knife in his hand away from his stomach. He only hoped he wasn't.. punished for defying him. He panted, trying to gain the breath he lost as he panicked in the cold sweat all over his body. Were these really things Beyond did for fun? When he had nothing to do? The pitiful detective looked up at B in shock and regret. What did he get himself into this time?

He still didn't know what he could do to show L what he felt like inside. The groans were ok but he wished for screams. "Stop pushing away L," he whispered, "You wanted this remember." He needed a to find away to get the pain filled screams he needed. Should he ask him questions that he knew he could never get right and stab him for everyone he got wrong. Maybe..yeah. That seems like fun.

Being whispered those malice filled words, he wondered for a moment if that was even possible. Sighing shakily, he let go of his hand and dropped it to his side limply. He wondered how long he would be able to keep his voice down. The neighboring kids must have been listening for any more noises now and L didn't want to be found in this disgraceful position AND have B blamed for all this. It was his offer after all. "Yes.. I did, didn't I? I apologize." He shut his eyes closed, mentally repeating to himself to space out until this was over.

Did he just hear what he just heard? L apoligized to him! Oh this day kept getting better and better for him. He lifted L up enough to completely remove his shirt and tore it into two. Taking one of L's wrist he tied him to one of the bed post and the same with the other. 'Fun'. Starting from his wrist he pushed and dragged the knife down, making a straight sharp cut. "Now my dear friend were going to play a game. I'm going to ask you some questions and your going to answer them. For every wrong answer you make you get punished but for everyone you get right you get a special reward."

He noticed the wide grin as he said sorry to him and made a mental note not to ever again. L's heart sped up again as his shirt was completely taken off and torn. Well, at least it wasn't his. A cold breeze made him shiver and he noticed that the window wasn't completely shut still. His limp wrist was taken and lied firmly to the bed post and L's eyes widened. He tried to resist with his second wrist, but failed as he was over powered by B. He tried the bondage's and found it was useless to try to get free. A hiss came from the victim as his wrist was cut open, blood surfacing in alarming speed. He managed to drown the pain and focus at what Beyond just said, finally registering their meaning. "R-reward?" L was baffled. He was entered into one of his twisted games now?

"Yes rewards! For every one you get right I'll kiss you." He dulled his devil grin to a smile. He placed tip of the blade in the middle of his stomach. "Now for the questions. On February the 13 how many..things did I kill. Now remember the rules. You get this wrong," he pushed the knife down, "and I'll cut you but you get it right a kiss is what you'll get. Its nothing special but its all I want to give at the time being."

L blinked at the question given to him. Who the hell was he suppose to know how many things he killed? He wondered for a second what he meant by 'things'. Was it helpless animals or did he go on another killing spree? He stared nervously at the knife perched on his stomach, knowing what was going to happen next. "Well.. Maybe.. 13?" It would make some sense since 13 also resembled B. It wouldn't be surprising if he killed exactly 13 to represent himself

He quicky plunged the knife in and out. "Wrong" he bluntly said. "14. I klled 14 that day. At 11:58 I got bored and killed my neighbor's dog, Momo, that night." He placed the blade right beside the gash that was pouring with blood. "Now what day was it when I first came into Whammy's house?"

L screamed in pain as the knife dove into his skin deeper than any other cut that was delt to him. He struggled against the binds, as Beyond let out a chuckle at his scream as if that was a turn on to him. He gasped for breath and lay there hopeless on the covers as the blood ran down to the covers and even a salty tear ran into his half dry hair. He clenched his teeth so hard so he wouldn't be able to let out the whimpers that followed after the wound. Minutes seeped on as L tried to get his consciousness back into order. "Whammy's.. It was when I came back from a case.. Roger told me it was the day before I arrived..it was.." L tried to remember as hard as he could as he dug into his photographic memory. "It was when you were 9. 1997, a December.. I came back at 26 due to delays in flights. So. it was the 25th." He hoped that was enough for B. He remembered the reports he got from Roger about a boy who was found abandoned and bloodied. He seemed fine even while covered in the evidence with what seemed to be a scaring experience. Who knew, maybe he was the one who inflicted the wounds on himself now that he thought about it. Those scars on his back could very wel be the remainders of his childhood.

He was ready to stick it to him again but this time, unfortunately, he got it right. His screams, gasping, clenching, and crying pleased him very. "Wow L," he hovered over his bleeding body and leaned in, "I can't belive you remember that." He kissed L's dry lips and smiled. "Don't keep it up."

He was relieved he had this one right and exhaled deeply, only hurting his stomach more. This time, he didn't react to the kiss, not caring less about it. It was only a ticket from being cut into once again. For a second, he thought he heard soft feet on the floor and looked at the door. Could someone have heard? He looked toward B, seeing if he had noticed the sound as well.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK!' His eyes went straight to the door. He thought he heard the patter of small foot steps running past the door. L must have been too loud because they were running to tell. Damn tattle tellers. He untied L and threw the blood shirt under his bed along with the blade. "Someone's coming. Make up an excuse for the blood and your wounds, We both know your good at that."

What the hell? B was just going to drop this on him!? It wasn't his fault he screamed from the wound! L growled at Beyond, not doing anything to hide neither of them. Was he just going ot sit by as he handled this?! No, forget that. He was going to come right out with the truth. Sitting up against the bed board, he panted to get his breath back, not doing anything to prepare to tell an excuse. Beyond started to look worried, clearly wanting to continue his game. So he was finally get out of here.. Roger opened the door and stared wide-eyed at the layout before him. Beyond looked scared and guiltily at the old man, thinking he was going to be punished for what L had brought up in this first place. Behind Roger, Mello gripped his pants leg tightly, fear in his eyes as Roger pushed him away. whispering something about coming to see him later. Looking back at B, Roger looked as if he was going to exhile Beyond from the house and turn him right into jail. The seemingly dead body of L that was sprawled on the bed board finally spoke. "Roger. Get out. I'm handling this on my own grounds." Roger was shocked at the words that came from him and asked why. "That's none of your business! Move Mello and the others into different rooms for the night. I'll be alright." He hoped. Roger stood in the door way, watching as L proceeded to bleed and it dripping into a puddle on the ground. "I can't, L. Don't you see who mu-" "GET OUT!" Roger was stunned at the loud force in his voice. He knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind nor get him out and only nodded, praying to himself in his mind. "I hope you know what you are doing." "Since when didn't I?" Lie. And with that, Roger closed the door warily, his gaze on the blood covered murderer all the while. Steps moved away, patters followed and useless protests could be heard. "Hope you're happy."

Beyond laughed out loud. He gripped his chest hoping his heart wouldn't fall out from all the laughing he was doing. "HAHAHA OH WOW L! I never knew that you were such a great actor! That was amazing!" His laughter went to a giggle when he went back for the knife. "So where were we. He looked around and saw all the blood everywhere, dark red dripped from the white sheets on to his dirty clothes. "So what are you going to tell him when you leave here?"

L only sat in his place silently as the insane copy laughed. Acting? He wasn't lying. All except that he knew what he was doing. It wasn't very convincing, but since L had the most authority here next to Watari, Roger obeyed. There went his last hope on escaping this room, but B had looked so pathetic on wanting to continue. He said nothing, still slumped against the board. It was getting hard to breath and his vision was darkening on the sides. "The same thing. It's none of his business. This is only between you and me. It's the truth after all." L looked up at B who held the dreadful knife once again. Reaching out, he grabbed onto the blade of the knife and yanked it out of his hand and threw it to the other side of the room with the jam. His hand started to bleed, but it was up to the point were L was numb to the wound, besides, it wasn't the most major wound at the moment. "Tell me. What are you going to do when I leave here? Whammy's?" Beyond might not listen to him at all since he took away his toy, but he had had it with that knife, it was time to rebel and have his own voice in things. Besides, B wanted HIS company, not only his body to mess around with.

He was going to yell at the raven who pulled the blade from his hands and threw it across the room like he did the jam. He didn't know what to say to L. He watched the blood pour at from L's body. Losing as much blood as he was he was going to pass out soon. He could already tell he was because his eyes were unfocused and his breathing uneven. "I'm hoping to follow you where ever you go. There's no one I would want to be but you L. I mean if you leave who do I go to to escape from me? Mello? HA! Your the only one I wish to be like. And if I have to hide in your closet, under your bed, in the backseat I will. Even if you wish me not"

L closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I see." He guessed it would be alright since then he could make sure he doesn't go around making trouble, but it was a jail to himself also, to go through with this every other day. He didn't care about the fact B still looked like he was going to beat him even in his unconsciousness for taking away his temporary authority, but it was more like he couldn't see. He rubbed his forehead that ached and was light headed, one of the few things he could still feel and his hand dropped, leaving a red streak on one side of his face. L got off the wood and crawled to B, dripping with blood. "Are you finished? You have to hurry before I go." Whether he meant go into unconsciousness or to the nothingness of the afterlife, he left it to B, though he was sure he wouldn't kill off his boy toy just yet. L rubbed his cheek against B's as if he was asking for more pain. He crawled into his lap, not really having anything in mind and slid farther back from his cheek and licked the shell of his ear, curious if such a merciless person could react to anything purposely sexual.

B froze when L climbed into his lap and licked at this ear. What was this? Was L trying to seduce him? He could feel the warm blood that L rubbed on him cooling and sticking to his cheek. He didn't know if it was L or himself but he felt different. Was L trying to turn the tables on him? He didn't know but all he could say at his stunned state was, "What are you doing?"

L panted into the others ear as he thought of his question. What WAS he doing? He wasn't so sure himself, but he did know he liked how B froze under him when he made some advances toward him. So was the reason why he liked the authority was because he couldn't get any himself? He doubt that was it. L gave another lick at his ear, this time entering it slightly. "I'm licking your ear, of course."

No duh L was licking his ear but what does he get from doing this? Nothing but a frozen B that what he gets. His body tensed and stiffened. He wasn't so comfortable being the uke. "I know that your licking my ear L I meant what are you gaining from this?"

L only shrugged slightly and continued to lick. "I really don't know. I just.. had a sudden impulse." It wasn't like him to follow his impulses just like that without thinking them over, but the loss of blood was affecting his decisions he reasoned. His hands went up and pulled his shirt upwards, revealing the scars and let his hands glide over his skin lightly as if his hands were feathers. It was amazing how he never could see them all this time, but make-up did do wonders for the appearance.

When L took off his shirt he felt as if the person in front of him wasn't the L that he was torturing a minute ago. He didn't feel in charge and it was killing him. The light touching L gave him made his whole body shiver. This wasn't right! L was suppose to be the one under B! Not the other way around! He pulled away and jumped off the bed. "Well I don't like your impulses!" He held his body and shivered. He was going back to his scared mode. "I think you need to go and get someone to bandage you up."

L fell back onto the bed since Beyond jumped out right from under him and stared at Beyond. A small smile came on his face as his eyes were half lidded. "You don't like them? You do the.. same." 'Huh, so he does have problems in the authority department. It's why he strapped me down.' L reached out his hand to B, helpless to move anywhere now, and wanted to have B grab onto his hand. "I can't, Beyond. I can't leave you." The detective's smile and eyes diminished as the same time and his hand soon fell, hanging off the edge of the bed. "I can't awake much longer." He mumbled in his last seconds of consciousness. "I'm.. Going to take a nap.. If you don't..mind."

L was fast asleep when Beyond came and sat on the bed. '"I can't leave you."' Beyond knew that L cared for him but he liked to push away the idea of others liking any part of him even though he yearned for friends. He sat by the unconciouss L and smoothed out his dark hair. "I can't leave you either L."

When L came to, he opened his eyes to a comforting darkness and waiting for his vision to come to. Noticing his cuts were cleaned and more ripped clothing had been wrapped around him. If he would have noticed the clothing was of black and the room was as dark as night, he would have made sense that he was still in the room of Beyond. He laid there for a few minutes before aburtly getting up only to groan in pain as blood tried to force it's way upward in his body. Finally looking up, he noticed B sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the window. The raven looked out also and noticed the day was coming and the moon had left many hours ago. Groaning again, he rubbed his head as he tried making his way over to his copy. "Beyond? What happened?" He honestly couldn't remember much of anything after Roger had left them.

He turned to L when he heard the ruffling of his sheets. When L passed out he cleaned the blood from the sheets and tended to his wounds that he made himself. He even cleaned the jam that was practially stuck to the wall. The moon was long gone when he cleaned everything. He wished he could have seen it before it left him. Now he was staring out at the pinkish purple sky. The sun barely showing. He turned away when he saw that L was coming to. "You passed out from blood loss. I cleaned your wounds also. You should feel better in three days at the most."

L blinked as he couldn't believe that the one who had taken care of him was none other then Beyond. He had stopped next to him, forced to sit normally due to his injuries. His body was no longer pure, but just as he imagined it all those nights in the rain. "You took care of me?" He noticed the look of embarrassment on his face as he continured searching for his friend in the sky. With that, he left him be, not pressing anything out of him and simply leaned against him, finding B neither tensed nor moved away. A light smile appeared, finally feeling accepted and watched the sun rise from it's bed. A light drizzle tapped against the window again, as the sun awoke crying.

_______________________________________

Next chapter to uploaded sooner or later


End file.
